muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
211 Batal'on Zhar
The Far East Soviet Army's 3rd Army, 18th Division, 211th Tactical Armored Battalion Zhar (RUS: батальон Жар, JP: ジャール 大隊) is a frontline combat unit stationed at the Kamchatka Peninsula's ц-04 frontline base. The name is derived from the Russian жар, meaning passion, which is represented with the image of a flame-wreathed sword gripped by an armored fist. Most, if not all of the members are child conscripts from Warsaw Pact countries on the eastbound side of the BETA invasion and other regions of the Soviet Union who were forcibly pressed into service, rather than full-blooded Russians, or willing soldiers. This resulted in many of them bearing a sense of hatred towards anyone percieved to be an ethnic Russian, which some of them clearly demonstated when they encountered the Scarlet Sisters. The group verbally abused Cryska Barchenowa and threatened to physically humilate both of them, making clear their intention to "offer" her and Inia Sestina to some of the more morally-corrupted soldiers on the Kamchatka after threatening to strip them and tying them to a fence. The battalion operates both the Su-27SM Zhuravlik and the Su-37M2 Terminator in combat. Operation Participation Dates *11th July, 2001: S''upports a Soviet armor unit in driving back a BETA incursion at the Milkovsky District. *Assumed after 8th August, 2001: Deployed both as quick-reaction teams for Soviet armor units to repel a seaborne BETA attack from the Evensk Hive, and to as escorts for Project PROMINENCE test flights. *Assumed 19th August, 2001: Deployed again as a quick-reaction force for Soviet armor units, and as escorts for Project PROMINENCE test flights. Later given the mission of defending the ц-04 Soviet base when the BETA emerge form underground 13 kilometers from the base, in a surprise attack against the facility. The ''Zhar Batalon is redeployed to defend the base, including Zhar ''Squadron and ''Zhelezo ''Squadron. The battalion takes losses from intentional friendly fire by Soviet bombers, due to command decision to cover up the entire incident. Captain Nastassja Ivanova later leads the battalion to engage Laser-class BETA that have appeared in the combat zone. while Lt. Colonel Fikatsia Latrova engages an Su-37 Terminator sent to forcefully martyr the battalion. The battalion is later marked as "destroyed in combat". *January 1st, 2002: Participates in the assault on the Evensk hive, during Operation Ouka. The unit is almost completely wiped out in the final attack aimed at wiping out the Laser Fort-class. *August, 2003: Apparently reactivated, the 211 Batalon, along with other Soviet forces and the Fuji Tactical Fighter Training Group in a multinational combat operation against the BETA in Sakhalin. Members Zhar Squadron - Su-37M2 *Battalion Commander: Lieutenant Colonel Fikatsia Latrova (Zhar-1) *Adjutant: Captain Nastassja Ivanova (Zhar-2) *Kiel Efremov *Tonya Upenskona Zhelezo (Железо) Squadron - Su-27SM *Second Lieutenant Nina Jughashvili (Zhelezo-4) *Marida (Zhelezo-7) Personnel Roster Other members of 211 Batalon ''Zhar include: Tonya..png|Second Lieutenant Tonya Upenskona. This obscure bastard.png|Second Lieutenant Kuleshov Kontarsky (right). Tatiana.png|Zhar-19 '-' Second Lieutenant Tatiana Berskaya. So angron.png|Second Lieutenant Olga Burakina. Nickolai.png|Nikolai. Kira notyamato.png|Second Lieutenant Kiel Efremov. Jacob corncob.png|Second Lieutenant Yakov Nijinsky. Im eiji from gravion but not really.png|Zhar-22 Hi guys im 15 and what the f-.png|Zhar-29 all blondies look the damn same.png|Irina Baranova (right) speaking to Second Lieutenant Yuuya Bridges (left) from Argos Test Flight. Trivia *In the Total Eclipse anime, Fikatsia Latrova is the only pilot who operates a Su-37M2; in the novels, the entire first squadron Zhar operates Su-37M2s. *In the Cross Operation books, the TSFs of Zhar ''Batalon display "ж", followed by a number, on their left shoulder as identification codes. Latrova's unit code is "ж301". Gallery Idar group 1.jpg|''Zhar Batalon Su-27SMs arranged behind a line of T-80s. Kazahks for the soviet god.png|A display of Zhar Batalon pilots listed as MIA. 4chan alternative.png|The pilots of Zhar Batalon during a mission briefing. Category:Alternative Category:Total Eclipse Category:TSFIA Category:Military Units